


A Warm Welcome

by Comp_Lady



Series: #NotACoffeeShopAU [1]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ben is in denial, M/M, Pre-Relationship, So much denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: Ben been going to the little cafe for weeks, well over a month, and he absolutely has not in any way developed a crush on the very attractive older owner. Not at all. Nope. Except that he totally is.





	

It’s Been well over a week since Ben has been able to make his way to the little coffee shop down the street from the library but that really doesn’t mean that it should feel like he’s come home when he walks through the door. The smell of the coffee and the low chatter of other customers mixing with the music into a pleasant hum. He has to resist the urge to close his eyes and savor it all for a moment. He can do that later…. or never. Because it would be weird. Because this coffee shop is not his home. Instead he weaves his way around the overstuffed chairs and cushions and through the battered tables and chairs to the padded bench seat in the back that’s his favorite.

“Ben, it’s good to see you! It’s been so long.”

Ben’s heart absolutely _does not_ flutter at the owner’s words. Absolutely not. Nope. It doesn’t matter that George is always happy to see him, always with a kind word. Ben isn’t an idiot, he knows what emotional labor is, he utilizes it himself at his job. A smile and a warm hello didn’t mean _anything_.

“It’s been a long couple weeks for me,” he says with a smile as he settles into his seat. Pulling out his laptop and work to get set up before going up to the counter to order.

A machine hisses loudly behind the counter, and George shakes his head lightly and he works on a drink. “That’s a shame, I hope you get the chance to relax a bit and wind down soon.”

“Well that’s why I’m here.”

George gives a small smile and Ben is suddenly terribly interested in finding a specific pen at the bottom of his bag, doing his best to will away the blush he can feel crawling across his face. The light thunk of something being set on table pulls him from his search, head snapping up to see his preferred drink and an almond croissant being set on the table next to his laptop. George, with something entirely too warm in his eyes, leaning slightly to set them down.

“I… how did—”

“I saw you waiting to cross —” He holds up a hand when Ben goes to pull out his wallet “— on the house, consider it a gift. It hasn’t been the same here without you.” With a another small smile he’s gone back behind the counter.

Ben curls his hands around the mug, watching the steam curl up into the air, the only thing circling through his mind is “Oh shit oh shit oh shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come yell at me on on Tumblr :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
